


Don't Fear The Reaper

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [23]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, but its not rlly that angsty, death mention, holy shit im on a roll today, its mostly just them being freinds and talking bout death, its not as angsty as it sounds lol, thats it thats the fic, they talk about death, three fics and only ones got party dying, what can i say ive been clean for the whole week its cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: “Hey jet, you scared of death?”The joy in question startled slightly, having almost fallen asleep in the hot sun. Xe turned xeir head slightly, finding party leaning against them, eyes closed yet fully awake.“......Why?”
Relationships: Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't Fear The Reaper

“Hey jet, you scared of death?”

The joy in question startled slightly, having almost fallen asleep in the hot sun. Xe turned xeir head slightly, finding party leaning against them, eyes closed yet fully awake. 

“......Why?”

Truth be told, xeir was a little uneasy at the question. Not only was the suddenness of the question slightly concerning, but talking about death- particularly talking about death with party*- wasn’t exactly a thing they did.

They made a non committal noise. 

“Are- are you?”

There was a silence- long enough for jet to suspect that they were asleep- before they answered.

“I- I don’t _think_ so. Like. Like if you told me there was, i dunno, cyanide on my glasses right now-”

_“Cyanide on your glasses???”_

“Im tryna make a point, you idiot.”

“Yep, no, _totally_ believe you.”

“Fucker. Anyway, my point was, if i was told i was gonna be killed right now, i dont think i'd mind.”

Xe frowned “You wouldn’t miss us?”

“I don’t think i’d be able to miss you if i was dead.”

A pause, and then-

“You don’t find it terrifying, then?”

“Huh?”

“Like. You don’t find the idea of death fucking scary?”

“Whatdya mean?”

“Like. Uhhh. Yknow. The idea that we’re all gonna die eventually. Can’t outrun it, whatever we do were gonna die.”

“I dunno, i find it sort of comforting”

“Oh?”

“Yeahh its like. Death is a certainty, yknow? Its always gonna happen. Like. Whatever happens, we’re gonna be able to finally rest someday.”

“You don’t believe in reincarnation?”

“Nah. I mean, i get it, but i dunno, i think it scares me more than death”

“Wait really??”

“Yeah, like. Um” They shifted a little. “Like. The idea that you’re gonna be forced to come back ykow? Like, one lifes bad enough, but loads? Not my sorta thing. Besides, theres no guarantee ill find my crew again.”

“Huh i never thought of it like that.”

“You believe in it then?”

“Mhm. Raised by droids. I dunno, i find a lot of comfort in the idea, that like. It won’t end, ill get to enjoy life again, however new.”

“I guess thats the main thing, right? As long as the whatever you believe happens brings you comfort...”

“Yeahhhh”

Suddenly, party yawned in an almost comical fashion, and jet grinned. “Go to sleep, idiot.”

They made a couple of indignant noises**, before leaning onto jets shoulder and quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> * Jet wasn’t actually sure why (although they had a vague idea) but when the kobra kid corners you at two AM and tells you not to mention dying or death around party, otherwise he’ll wring your neck like a chicken… well, you do what he says.  
> ** after all, they had a reputation to uphold
> 
> anyway this was just like. me tryna sort out shit (i dont fear death cause i think like party does but much worse (like. to the point where im still not convinced this exists) which is Not Fun and imma ex hindu hence jets beliefs lol)
> 
> comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
